Life isn t a Dating sim
by regenpelzlp
Summary: It is Valentines Day at the Hall and chaos is everywhere. Bruno is up to no good an Boots is pushed around all the time.


It was Valentine´s Day. MacDonald Hall was falling in total chaos and despair. There were rumors that some of the girls from next door would confess to some boys. Of course everybody was hyped for that ,some were jealous. The two boys who did not seem to care about all that were Bruno and his best friend Boots. Though it was more Bruno who didn't care. Mostly because he was the only gay one in a all-boys school. Of course his friends were shocked first when he told them,but non of them unfriended him or something. It was only Boots, whom he was so close with, who built a little. distance between them. Boots honestly didn't wanted this ,but it just happened. Bruno didn't seem to notice,to Boots´ luck. Well, back to the story. A normal and straight Boots and a bored and gay Bruno were walking through the school. Boys around them were talking who the hottest girls were and who they would love to have as girlfriends.

"Puberty brings out the worst in boys," Bruno said "Now all of them are like zombies going for the brain,just they are boys, going for the s-thing."

"Sex?" Boots stated. "S-shut up! That´s a bad word!"

Boots laughed. He kept about 50 centimeters distance between him and Bruno. _Ever since he came out , things are weird between us._

"You haven´t got anything to do today,right?" Bruno asked him.

"I don´t like how you said that,but yes," Boots was nervous. _He won´t possibly ask me out,will he?He knows I´m not gay._

"That´s good. So don´t make any plans for today, I know something just perfect we both can do," Bruno smiled to him. _Oh no...He´s not planning a date,is he?_

"So,see you later. I need to prepare some things. We´re meeting in about an hour from now in our room. Don´t be late," with that Bruno ran off.

Boots went to their room slightly nervous about what Bruno has planned again. Meanwhile Bruno prepared his plans,not knowing how he brought poor innocent Melvin into a crisis.

 _1 Hour later_

"I´m back," Bruno said while opening the door. He found Boots doing homework. "You ready?"

"Bruno, I think we should talk." Boots wanted to clear things up.

"Really ? You´re doing homework on such a beautiful day? Nerd," Bruno snorted."Anyway we have no time to talk. The others don´t have much time." "Others?What ar-?" ,Boots wanted to ask but Bruno already pushed him through the door. Bruno closed the door and turned to Boots. He smiled and even though Boots knew he was straight ,he felt his heart light up and found it adorably cute when Bruno smiled at him. _Maybe...No...It can´t be..._ Boots thought.

"So I´ve prepared something special for you today. I know you said that Valentines Day is stupid and stuff ,but I would not be your best friend if I could not see behind your facade. So The girls from Scrimmage and I decided to make a little game for you. I´ll explain the rules. So you have 3 girls to impress. I can tell you which one is the first. It´s Grace. Lovely Grace will wait outside at the basketball court for ya. There will of course be some opponents trying to take away your chance for true love ,they will wear blue jackets by the way. And to know which girls you can "impress" "win their love" and stuff , they all have these things on their right hand." Bruno showed his hand to Boots. On it was a red and big heart drawn. " I am a good Tutor-ial right?" Bruno winked at him,then laughed.

"Now go and find a girl you can make me some kids with!You don´t time all your life" Bruno pushed him down the floor. _And I thought he would want to go on a date with me...I should know him better than this. He would never do something like that._

Boots found Grace at the basketball court. He wanted to talk to her but before he could do so, Wilbur Hackenschleimer challenged him to a basketball game. The jock which Boots of course was he won the game easily. "Well done Boots," Grace clapped her hands ,then walked up to Boots. "You´re unbeatable , just as always. And you even mastered the first level. The next one is at the swimming pool. See you later then," She gave him a hug and went away.

Boots made his ways to the swimming pool. And there stood no one other than Cathy Burton. "Hey Boots!" She waved and Boots could see that she has the heart on her hand. "So your my next _level_?" Boots asked her. "Yes , it appears so." " Yeah, it wouldn´t be one of Bruno´s plans without you being involved ,eh?" "Duuuhhh...Of course I need to be in it. So start impressing me and win my heart." She smiled. "Eh...well actually...I...ehh", Boots started,but then suddenly on of the team member of the MacDonald Hall swim team came. Ethan was his name. "There you are O´Neal! You think you can just go around ,impressing all those wonderful ladies from next door? Not on my watch! I challenge you! We will swim two laps! Whoever finishes first ,will be allowed to marry this young and beautiful lady." _Blue jacket,_ Boots thought. _Just like Bruno said._ "Well , I guess I have no other choice,eh?" So the boys swam. The swim master Boots grow up to be , he won , of course. "Really ,very great Boots,just like expected ,you would do everything for love," Cathy said. "That´s not really...",but Boots was cut off by Cathy kissing him on the cheek. "Well done, Melvin!", a voice from behind cheered. "I told you not to call me Melvin,Bruno..." Boots turned around. Bruno would be the only one to call him that name,besides the teachers.

"Your adventure has nearly come to an end. But therefore you must defeat the endboss. Or endqueen? I dunno. I will lead you to your path, but you must walk it alone.", Bruno pushed him outside. There was a path made of roses. "I hope you will find your way,idiot ,because I will have to pick up trash for the rest of my life here. Now Go,and save our lands from the eternal flame that lays in the heart of the evil queen. Seduce her and save us!" And Bruno pushed him again. _That´s all he does today...Pushing me and talking nonsense..._

He walked to the end of the path and behind the tree. There stood Diane. The beautiful girl everybody thought of as Boots´ girlfriend. "Bruno said I´m the endboss, didn´t he? Well, now seduce me and we can all go." Diane said.

"Seduce you? He put you as the endboss on purpose, he knows about the rumors going on about the two of us. He wants us to get kids and stuff so he can be uncle." Boots knew he could talk about everything with Diane. She was like a female version of himself. "He would never be uncle of our kids if we had any. Just like Cathy will never be aunt of our kids."

"We´re gonna have kids?" "No" "Good"

"Let´s just finish this", Diane said and kissed him...on the mouth. He slowly kissed her back.

Behind a bush were Cathy and Bruno. They watched their two best friends kissing. Bruno´s heart broke a little. What no one other than Cathy and Diane knew was that he secretly was in love with Boots. "Hey Bruno, are you really okay with this?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah, why should I not be okay with this?I mean I set this whole thing up" Bruno answered.

"You know what I mean...It´s not easy seeing..." "No , I´m fine. He´s straight , I´m not. He gets a girl ,and I`ll be alone. I know how it works. I...I just want him to be happy...", Bruno turned around to go to his room.

"Are you going to cry?" Cathy asked.

"Probably", he waved and walked away slowly.

After Diane and Boots stopped kissing and smiled , talking to each other about how they finally can get back to their dorms, Cathy rushed to them.

"Boots! My maaan! You unlocked a bonus level. Do you want to enter it?" "A bonus level?",he asked. "I don´t know...I mean I might as well do it. It´s not going to be that bad. And I think I won´t have a chance either. Or Bruno´s going to tape our room again."

"Yeah your room is actually your clue. There will be somebody special waiting. A long time crush you could say."

"Crush?"

"It´ll explain itself soon enough! Now Go!",now it was Cathy who pushed Boots.

Boots arrived in their room. The only one he found there was no other than Bruno. Bruno was laying on his bed. Head in the pillow. He looked kinda exhausted even though it was Boots who had the most difficult job today. Boots was confused. _What about the bonus level?_

"Bruno? Are you okay?" Boots asked.

"You´re back already?" Bruno replied.

"Yeah, Cathy said there was a bonus level waiting in here for me"

"Bonus level?"

"Yeas, bonus level"

"Then she tricked you. We didn´t plan a bonus level."

Bruno got up from his bed. Boots then noticed that he still got the heart on his hand. Then he finally realized what Cathy meant.. Bruno was the Bonus Level.

"Br-Bruno?"

"What is it?" Bruno wanted to get to the bathroom.

"Do you have a crush on me?"

"What? I? A crush? On you? Nooo...Duuuuhh...why should I? You´re my best friend...Like buddies,pals,mates. It´s what you Canadians say,right? Pffff! A crush!"

"Oh my god. You do have a crush on me! You think I can´t tell that you are lying? I thought...I didn´t know. I should have known. Oh my god! I´m so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"This!", Boots took Bruno´s face in his hands and kissed him. Bruno didn´t do anything, clearly because he was so shocked.

When they broke the kiss, Bruno stepped back a few foots. "Why...But...You...oh my god..."

"Cathy said something about a crush. I just figured out it must be you, since you´re the only one in this room. And you still got the heart n your hand"

"Yeah, because I was the Tutorial. But not a bonus level."

"But you liked it,right? Look, I´ve been distancing myself from you ever since you said you were gay. I´m sorry... I..." Boots sighed. "I think I did it because I wasn´t totally sure about myself. But I figured it out now."

"You distanced yourself from me? What the heck?! Why? Are you so homophobic?" Bruno said.

"Shut up,Bonuslevel!", Boots pulled Bruno into a hug. It took Bruno a few seconds to hug him back. "Don´t call me that..."

"I´ll call you whatever I want."

"Then I´ll call you Melvin from now on."

"Do that and you´ll regret it."

"Okay,Melvin..."

"Shut up!"

They stopped hugging. Boots felt kinda relieved now that there was nothing going on between them. But he also felt messed up and dirty, he had to do many task today.

"I´m going to shower now, you wanna join me?"

"What? No. Perv!"

Boots took Bruno´s hand and pulled Bruno with him.

"I didn´t do that Bonus level for no reason! I demand my reward. If you know what I mean..."

"You pervert, release me!"

And so they went showering,together. In the end Bruno liked it ,even if he doesn´t want to admit it.


End file.
